


breathless

by ghostangel



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Angst, Hospitals, M/M, Serious Injuries, but it's okay at the end, there is stabbing involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21532258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostangel/pseuds/ghostangel
Summary: Andrew goes to the hospital after being stabbed, Neil worries, Ichirou deals with it.Written for the AFTG reverse bang discord server telephone game (round 1).
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Kudos: 74
Collections: AFTG Discord Telephone Round 1





	breathless

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small thing I wrote as part of a telephone game! I was the last one (8th). Hope you enjoy it! Thank you Syd for organizing this! The title is completely random tbh

Andrew hated hospitals. The white lights were blinding him and he was moving so fast. His head felt heavy, but at the same time he couldn’t feel it at all. He kept hearing this voice, but he couldn’t understand what it was saying and where it was coming from. The world around him was an empty white christmas snow globe and someone was maniacally shaking it. He heard a telephone ringing just before he blacked out. 

Neil hated hospitals. Cold hands were always touching you without permission, trying to learn about you, get inside your head and mess it up. They were, by definition, dangerous. 

Andrew was the only patient in the ER tonight. Neil was waiting outside of his room for the doctor to come. The corridor was long, so long that it looked like they were trapped in a labyrinth of some kind. The walls were white and green. A light green that made Neil want to vomit. 

He was blaming himself for this. If he hadn't left Andrew alone, if he hadn't convinced Andrew to stop for ice cream on their way back, if he hadn't gone alone in the shop, this wouldn't have happened. Or at least he'd also be hurt and that would be better. 

When he got out of the shop he saw two men running away, one of them limping. And then he noticed that the driver's door was open. And that Andrew was laying on the concrete next to it. Neil dropped the ice cream and started running. 

They had stabbed Andrew next to the stomach and probably punched him, since there was a big red spot under his left eye. 

Neil took off his shirt and started putting pressure into the wound. That's when he noticed he was trembling. He wanted to take his phone out of his pocket but that would mean he would reduce the pressure. He couldn't move. In that moment he really believed Andrew was going to die on his hands. 

But someone had seen them and called an ambulance. He helped Neil press on the stab wound until the doctors arrived. 

Neil still hadn't washed his hands when his phone rang the first time. He was next to Andrew as they were taking him to surgery. 

Neil still hadn't washed his hands when his phone rang for the second time, when he was outside Andrew's room, two hours later. He took his phone out of his pocket and looked at the name on the screen. 

He picked it up. 

"When I call, I expect people to answer," Ichirou said.

Neil didn't say anything. He didn't care about Ichirou right now. He didn't care about anything. Andrew almost died in his hands for fuck's sake. 

"And I also expect them to answer when I am talking to them," he continued. 

Neil still didn't answer. Ichirou sighed. 

"Can you at least tell me what happened?" he tried for the last time. 

"Andrew got stabbed," Neil finally said and he almost didn't recognise his own voice. 

"How is he now?" 

"Out of danger."

"Who did it?" 

"I don't know. They only said 'long live the king' before they stabbed him. That's what Andrew said. He also stabbed one of them."

He hung up. 

Ichirou, for one, liked hospitals. They looked a lot like his business. Clean, cold and sometimes bloody. Everything under his control. 

Ichirou didn't like exy. And he sure didn't like his brother's persistent fans. And he didn't like people messing with his things. 

It wasn't hard for him to find them. He had eyes and ears everywhere. And it wasn't hard for him to kill them. He sent his best knife man. 

That's what you get when you disrespect a Moriyama and his property.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/angelf) and [tumblr](https://justangelicart.tumblr.com) :))


End file.
